A Day In The Life Of Shinigami.
by girlstarfish
Summary: What pilot 02 does on a typical day. (Yaoiness)


A DAY IN THE LIFE OF SHINIGAMI. 

**A Day In The Life Of Shinigami.**

Written for my new website: http://justus.topcities.com/  


06:00 

Get woken up by Heero in order to go for an early morning run in preparation for re-reading the mission co-ordinates and reviewing the day's objectives. 

06:02

Yell at Heero then go back to sleep. 

07:00

Heero returns. Stay in bed until he gets irritated and then suggest he makes breakfast in bed. Use the resulting tantrum to get to the shower first. 

07:10-45

Shower and wash hair. Shampoo twice then condition using Wufei's conditioner if at all possible 

07:45-08:35 

Brush and dry hair. 

08:15

Heero interrupts hair brushing because he can't find lucky pair of boxers. Help him find them while trying not to stare too obviously at his butt. 

08:25 

"Find" boxers. 

08:35-45

Breakfast. Look innocent when Wufei wonders how his conditioner manages to run out so quickly. 

08:45 

Leave for school (late). 

09:00 

Arrive just in time for class (History). Grin cheekily at teacher, pinch Trowa's butt when not looking. Annoy Wufei by saying that 'history is a dead subject with no relevance in a modern world' then sit back and watch the rant. 

10:00

Chemistry. Amuse self by pointing out teacher's mistakes. While Teacher has back turned appropriate enough chemicals to fuel small explosion, leave on bunsen burner turned low at back of class. 

11:00 

Maths with Heero. Keep slipping him notes during class then look innocent when teacher finds them and tells Heero off. While he is at the front of the class explaining it is all a misunderstanding switch maths books. 

12:00 

Lunch. Discuss the injustice of the cafeteria food with Wufei, convince Quatre that if he eats his dessert his butt'll get big. When Heero arrives laugh off the death threats then invent a fictitious mission. Run. 

13:00 

Come out of the cleaner's store-room for Literature with Quatre. Make him blush by commenting how protective Trowa was during lunch. 

14:00 

Gym with Trowa. Commiserate over the fact that he is covered in burnt gunk due to a bunsen burner unexpectedly exploding in his previous class. 

15:00 

End of school. Stay on basketball court (safety in numbers) until Heero leaves. 

15:35 

Heero hasn't left. Start to panic. 

15:45 

Heero is still there. Make a quick phonecall. 

15:50 

Feign innocence at how Relena managed to find us. 

16:00 

Help Heero escape the pink menace. Take full credit for escape, Heero forgets this morning. 

16:05 

Heero insists on working on mission. 

16:35 

Reach safe-house. While Heero gets out laptop, look for snacks. 

16:45

Come to conclusion Quatre has hidden all the good food again. Attempt to enlist Heero's help in finding them. 

16:47

Get called a 'baka' and threatened with gruesome death. Retaliate by sticking tongue out. 

16:48.

Explore other things it is possible to do with a tongue and Heero. 

17:03

Give Wufei a nose bleed when he comes to ask if you've seen his katana blades. Get thrown out of room by Heero for distracting him. Sulk. 

17:05 

Revive Wufei and get him to help raid Quatre's food stores. 

17:07

Get thrown out of Quatre's room by Q-man and Trowa who is now suspicious about earlier explosion. Initiate water fight. 

17:37 

Get lectured by Heero for behaving like a baka. Argue over who's turn it is to cook tea. 

17:40

Protest that it cannot possibly be own turn to cook. 

17:45

Confronted by overwhelming evidence that it is own turn. Cheerfully agree stating you wanted to try crepes flambe again. 

17:50

Watch others sweat. 

17:55

Protest couldn't possibly allow Trowa to cook, it wouldn't be fair. Enjoy Wufei's and Quatre's expressions as get out crepe pans and fire extinguisher. 

18:00

Settle for getting a pizza. 

18:05

Argue over toppings with Wufei. Tell him 'mild' toppings are only for weak onna's and watch the fun. 

18:10 

Get lectured by Heero over poor diet. Ask him if he would like to cook tea. 

18:12

Ring back pizza place to add two more garlic bread to order for Heero. 

18:14

Wait for pizza to arrive. While doing so try and coax Trowa into using more than two words by throwing cushions at him and saying you'll only stop when he starts talking. 

18:24

Pizza arrives. Give up on Trowa as a lost cause and go eat! 

18:27

Offer to eat Quatre's pizza which is too hot for him. Offer to eat Trowa's as well. 

18:35

Smirk and cough 'onna' as Wufei finally abandons pizza and goes to get a drink. Act innocent when Heero asks if there is something wrong with the pizza. 

18:36

Howl with laughter then run with rest of pizza as Heero chokes then goes all 'omae o korusu.' 

19:00

Heero assembles everyone to discuss mission. 

19:05 

Show up, muttering something about missing your soap opera. Pretend to listen. 

19:35 

Wait until Heero is done and then loudly proclaim that Deathsycthe could handle the entire thing by just blowing up whatever is necessary. 

19:40

Set out on scouting mission, working with Heero and Wufei. 

20:00

Observe OZ base from hiding place. Inform Wufei he's missing the final of charmed. 

20:50

Have gathered sufficient information to return to base. Race Wufei for the privlege of choosing the tv channel, get called 'bakas' by Heero. 

21:00

Wufei gets the tv. Try to hack into Heero's laptop for fun, fail. Get yelled at when he returns. 

21:15

Distract Heero by pointing out that Quatre and Trowa aren't back yet. Intimate that they must have found something very interesting to make them later. 

21:17

Suggest that you and Heero find something interesting to do. 

21:19

Get thrown out of bedroom. Go to loungue to agree with Wufei on the Injustice of Prue still being alive. 

21:25

Trowa and Quatre still not back. Annoy Wufei by wondering out loud what on earth they could be doing. 

21:30.

Look for fabric cleanser and towels for Wufei's nose bleed. 

21:35

Trowa and Quatre get home. Get glared at when it is revealed they got a flat tyre. 

21:40

Take a nap 

22:30

Get woken up by Heero to take part on mission. Infiltrate OZ base then cover Heero's back while he hacks into main computers. 

22:45

Get bored. Decide to amuse self by prank-calling various OZ officials. 

22:55

Wufei arrives with secondary explosives. Tell him Treize is on the phone. 

23:00

Get yelled at by Heero for not giving Wufei phone. Prepare to blow up base. 

23:15-45

Blow things up. 

23:50

Heero and Wufei insist having far too much fun with explosives and take them away. Go and find Quatre and Trowa to complain to. 

24:00 

Find Quatre in Trowa in very interesting position. Will never look at cream cheese in the same way again. Get yelled at when asked if can watch. 

24:10 

Go home and sulk. 

24:30 

Others arrive home. Heero goes to take a shower. 

24:32

Hide Heero's lucky boxers. 

24:35

Go to sleep in the knowledge that the day has been well spent. 


End file.
